A symbol of your love
by Unexpected-guest
Summary: Next night, and again somebody is knocking on Squalls door. Rinoa again? Or somebody else? Find out ^_^!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own any Final Fantasy characters and bla bla… (Everybody says that at the beginning of a fic, so I will do so too.)

This is my first fic, and there are a LOT of mistakes. English isn't my first language (neither my second ^_^), so please don't be so hard to me.  I hope you will enjoy my story although. Review if you like it, or if you know how I could do better.

The symbol of your love

Toc, toc.

Squall Leonhart was half-asleep when he heard the knock on the door.

Toc, toc.

"Yes…", Squall shouted out sleepily, "just a sec!"

Slowly he stood up, ran his fingers through his hair and approached the door, when he suddenly realized that it was 4 A.M. Puzzled he looked at the green digital numbers on the clock, but they didn't change. Whoever was knocking on the door, he probably had a serious problem.

"Yes?", Squall said while he was opening the door.

A very confused Rinoa Heartilly appeared in front of him. Her eyes were moist, as if she had been crying for hours, and there were visible tear strains on her face. "_Damn it, what has happened_", Squall asked himself. Suddenly, Rinoa fell towards him, and he took her in a soft embrace, trying to comfort her. Squall tenderly kissed Rinoa on her forehead, and then he tried to find out what has happened.

"Rinoa, please tell me, what is it?"

"Squall, I'm so sorry.", she said, almost breaking Squalls' heart with this words.

"I, I… I lost the neck-lace… I lost the rings!"

Squall felt as if he heard the most ridiculous thing in his whole life.

"Oh Rin", he said, and took the surprised Rinoa into a stronger embrace, "that really, really doesn't matter at all, believe me. Oh my god, I thought something terrible had happened, somebody died, or else."

"But, it was a present from you… I looked everywhere, just everywhere for it, but I didn't find it… For me, it was the most important thing in my possession…", she whispered slowly, and with then she started to cry again.

"_Oh, I'm so bad dealing with other persons feelings… But what can I do_?", Squall thought.

"Wait a sec!" Yes, he had an idea. He took Rinoa to his bed and made her sit down. He quickly run to the bathroom and came back with something in his hand. At first, through her blurry vision, Rinoa wasn't sure what he was holding there, in his hand, but when she realized…

"Ha, ha, ha…", she absolutely forgot about crying, just looking at what Squall was holding there and laughing like she has gone mad. "You aren't serious!".

Squall was holding a… tooth brush in his hand. Obviously he wasn't understanding why Rinoa was suddenly in such a good mood.

"What?", he said embarrassed, "I thought you would like to have something that's mine, and I only found this…".

"Oh Squall,", Rinoa said, "you're so sweet!" She smiled at him and Squall's face blushed.

"Come here", Rinoa said, and pointed to the place at her side.

Silently, Squall said down and looked into Rinoa's eyes. "_How beautiful she is… And her smile… so warm…_", he thought. Rinoa took his hands into hers, and started to explain:

"Thank you, Squall. I know it's difficult for you to show your feelings, but this tooth brush…", and she took the brush from his hand, "really shows me how much you love me." While Rinoa was saying this, she had problems hiding the smile which was about to raise on her face. After a moment examining the brush, Rinoa stood up, gave Squall a tender kiss on his lips and then left his quarters, closing the door behind her.

"Women…", Squall whispered, then laid down again. He thought about it for a long time, but she still didn't understand her.

"Whatever.", he thought, and felt asleep.

*

A blond and smart looking young man was leaning against a white wall. He was waiting on the Garden's parking entrance, looking for an old friend, student in Balamb Garden. Suddenly, he saw something blinking in the street in front of him. Getting sure that no car was coming out of the parking, he quickly crossed the road and caught whatever was laying there. When Seifer Almasy looked down on the neck-lace in his hands, he immediately knew who it belonged to. "Wonderful…", he said low-voiced. "Just wonderful."

To be continued…

^^^^^

No, Seifer won't be the bad guy, just a little bit at the beginning. You will see in the next chapter what he's going to do with the neck-lace. 


	2. The liar and the lion

I am back! Thanks to everybody who reviewed, thanks ^_^! And for the people who is interested in how the couples are at the end: it is definetely going to be a Squinoa! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**^^^^^^^^**

A symbol of your love 2 - The liar and the lion 

Toc, toc.

Squall was half-asleep when he heard the knock on the door.

Toc, toc.

"Yes…", Squall shouted out sleepily, "just a sec."

Slowly he stood up, ran his fingers through his hair and approached the door, when he suddenly realized it was… "3 A.M.? This just seems too familiar… Well, yesterday it was 4 A.M., but…", he exclaimed silently. Was there still something bothering Rinoa? A bad feeling was raising up in his mind. He quickly opened the door and…

"Seifer?", he almost shouted out, not believing it.

A happily grinning Seifer was standing there, in front of his room!

"Man, what a bad joke." , Squall said motionless and slammed the door closed. He turned around, going to lay down again, when again, Seifer  knocked. "_Damn, I hoped it was just a nightmare…"_ he thought, and with a disgusting feeling he opened the door again.

"Well Seifer… A pleasure to see you here, in the middle of the night, and you aren't even allowed to set a foot into Garden, but you know, I have important appointments tomorrow, so…", he quickly blurred out like a waterfall, almost closing the door while saying this. But Seifer put his feet between the door and…

"Ouch!!! Be more careful!", he shouted out loud and angrily.

Squall was absolutely at the edge of exploding.

"What do you want Seifer? Tell me, and then leave or…"

"Yes, alright, alright…", he slowly began, "I just came here to find Rinoa… I wanted to give her back something she forgot. But, well, I couldn't find her anywhere, so I thought you could give it back to her…".

Squall silently nodded, without knowing what to think about this whole, just too unreal  situation. Meanwhile, Seifer had found what he was searching for in his pockets. When he opened the closed hand in front of Squalls face, there appeared…

"Rinoas neck-lace!!!", he shouted out, "Seifer, maybe you aren't the bad guy I ever thought you are." Smiling, he took the neck-lace, already thinking about how happy Rinoa would be when he gave it to her.

"_Well_,", Seifer thought, "_let's explode the bomb now…_".

"Yes, please give it back to her, she totally forgot it last Friday night, in the hotel-room in **Balamb**.", he said, with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh man, Seifer", Squall said, still smiling, now almost more then before. "You're such a bad liar… Did I ever tell you?"

For a long moment, Seifer just stood there, stunned, with a confused look on his face. When he finally was able to speak again, he began to get nervous: "What do you mean, I'm a bad liar? How will you know where she was last Friday night?" 

"Because she was on a training mission… the whole last week… And besides, do you really think I don't trust her? Well, I think this wasn't going how you expected it to go, was it? Maybe another day, in another life, you can try again. See ya!"

And with this words, he closed the big iron door, and this time there were no feet to stop him from closing it. Just a very puzzled and disappointed Seifer, standing in front of a closed door, thinking about why his plan failed. He turned around and disappeared in the darkness of the hallway, not foreseeing that he would meet somebody on his secret way out of the Garden…

Meanwhile, Squall already was on his bed again, looking at the neck-lace laying on the desk. "_What an idiot_", was the last thing he thought. With a little tiny doubt raising in a corner inside his mind, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

To be continued…

^^^^^^^^

Who will Seifer meet in the Gardens hallway? You will see in the next chapter!

^^^^^^^^

Sorry for being this chapter so short, and without real action. The next one will be better.


End file.
